


I Don’t Feel So Well

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [21]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And everyone must suffer too, Because author does, Chronic Pain, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko has chronic pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Zuko realizes he has chronic pain and it’s not fun.Day 21 of Whumptober theme: I don’t feel so goodPrompts: chronic pain, hypothermia, infection
Series: Whumptober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	I Don’t Feel So Well

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this theme/prompt I was excited because I deal with chronic pain. But then I was like I don’t know about it. Kinda worried about how it would come across I guess?

Zuko was miserable. It was past noon and he was still in bed. It didn’t matter how long he tried to sleep, he still woke up exhausted, like he could sleep longer. But he couldn’t sleep. He was restless and sore. His body ached even though he didn’t do much of anything.

At first he thought he was getting sick. But it had been months with the body aches and exhaustion and nothing helped. He tried what healers recommended. He tried what his council suggested. He even tried changing his diet. It didn’t work.

It hurt sitting all day, it hurt when he didn’t sit down. He was never comfortable. Just pain every day.

He couldn’t stand to be outside for long either. As a firebender, he drew power from the sun and enjoyed meditation outside or spending time in the gardens. Lately, spending a long amount of time in the sun gave him terrible migraines to where he couldn’t focus, couldn’t stand sound or light, couldn’t do anything.

There were times in council meetings he had no idea what was going on. It would be in the middle of a conversation and he just spaced out. No clue as to what was being said or what to do. It was like a fog invaded his mind and would not let go.

He was exhausted and frustrated. Once Katara visited, he hoped he could get some help, some relief. She could dull the pain but couldn’t do much else.

“I’m sorry Zuko. I can feel the muscles are tense and sore, but I can’t heal them.”

“It’s not your fault. I don’t know what’s wrong and I haven’t had any answers. I’m tired but I can’t sleep because I hurt. I hurt because I can’t sleep. It’s an endless loop.” He sighed.

“I can give you something to help with the sleeping. There’s also someone who might be able to help. Or at least, tell you what’s wrong. I think you should see him.”

Zuko nodded and was soon met with a doctor Katara met at the local hospital.

The good news: there was a name to his problems. Few names as it was more than one.

Bad news: there was no cure. There were possible medications that might help some but not completely. 

Instead of focusing on what he missed out on, how his youth was taken away from him so quickly, he focused on what he could do to adjust. He moved his schedule around to allow ease and comfort for him. Shortened meetings. Found a way to be outside without the sun bothering him. It wasn’t easy, but he was going to make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t specify what chronic pain Zuko deals with, but I personally suffer (the most) from fibromyalgia and chronic migraines. (And depression, but whatever) So I gave Zuko some of that. The exhaustion and pain is normal for me. The part of sun bothering him, I deal with. I can’t stand the sun because it hurts so much after a while. And having a firebender who drives their power from the sun can’t stand the sun seemed a bit rough.
> 
> Although Zuko gets a bit happier positive ending. 🙄🙄


End file.
